


Yours to Command

by tinknevertalks



Series: Candyfloss Fluff [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, slightly crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen does what she wants, and Nikola quite likes it.





	Yours to Command

**Author's Note:**

> I think my brain will be quiet for a little while now. Enjoy.

“Helen,” he breathed, like exultation, “did you just grope me?”

Shrugging minutely, eyes forward as they walked down the corridor, she replied, “Maybe...”

Nikola looked around them, “Not to point out any flaw in your defence but there's no-one else here to grope me.” His lips spread into a grin as he saw a pink flush grace her cheeks. “And I can't help but wonder, why?”

“Why, what?” Helen asked, turning to him, eyes bright.

“Why you're embarrassed?” Nikola replied gently, looming in her personal space, utterly bemused.

Helen made a face, unsure if she wanted to admit this to him. “I wanted to know how your arse… felt in those trousers,” she told his chest quickly, biting her lip. They were never this upfront about their desires - even if he had (finally) shared her bed – both liked their game of chase too much.

His finger under her chin, he gently brought her head up, to meet her bright blue eyes. “My body is yours to command - and to grope - whenever you want.” His smile echoed the one blossoming on her lips, the pink tinge on his cheeks betraying how much this was affecting him. Rolling her eyes in graceful defeat, Helen leant forward, and littered gentle kisses on his cheeks and nose, holding his hands in place. Eyes closed in confused bliss (even now, Helen's lips on his face - why what huh?) he felt the smile before she pulled away. 

“I've always quite liked these,” she whispered conspiratorially. Watching until his eyes opened, she winked then sauntered forward, feeling his eyes on her. Around the others, they would snipe, and play and generally behave the way the children expected them to behave, but alone, like this? Helen still liked his carefree grin.

And his ridiculously pert bottom.


End file.
